rf4wikifandomcom-20200213-history
How to Start
To start fishing you need only one single assembled rod. The player’s starter kit provides all the essential items: a simple telescopic rod, fishing line, a hook, a float and worms. All you need to do is to select the rod and add the rig components to it. In the case where you break the rod or lose the rig, and you can’t continue fishing, you will need to use ‘old equipment’. The old equipment can be found at the house on the Cottage Pond by walking up to the house and pressing E. It includes a minimum list of items, which ensures the player can continue to fish at all times. By using the old equipment, the player starts to accumulate funds that will allow him to acquire different gear and eliminate the use of the old equipment. It is recommended that you complete the tutorial when launching the game for the first time. It won’t take much time and will help you to become familiar with basic game functions. At the initial stage, you need to explore the location and try to find a place where you can catch crucian carp or common roach. These fish species are easy to catch and undemanding towards your setup. Moreover, these fish live in big shoals, which guarantee continuous and active biting. If you decide to fish common roach or crucian carp, promising places for you to check out will be overgrown water areas, where fish usually feed. Strive to cast the bait as close to the weeds as possible and deliver it near the very bottom. These fish usually feed close to the bottom and it is important to supply the bait at the correct depth. A worm or a ball of bread may be used as bait. You can make the bread balls yourself from a loaf of bread that you can purchase from the supermarket. At the beginning, one should avoid encounters with large fish like grass carp or tench and, even more so, intentional attempts to catch them. Catching a large fish on your starter gear will most likely result in breaking your equipment. If you break your tackle accidently and you have no money to buy a new one, you will need to use the old equipment. You may also fall back on the old equipment if you have no bait left. By selling fish at the fish market you earn your first funds. With these you can purchase new tackle and equipment. Strive to catch trophy fish; which when valued at the fish market, will be marked with a yellow flag. Profit is gained mainly by selling record specimens, whereas common small fish are sold for pennies. Don’t forget to sell the fish in time as, when stored too long, they may rot. Rotten fish is sold for a reduced price. Having grasped these basic game features, you will learn to catch fish and earn money. Below is a more detailed user guide, where you may find answers for more complicated questions. If, to our great regret, you don’t find the answer to your question here, please use our forum or contact the technical support.